Alcide Herveaux/Season 3
Alcide comes to Sookie's house to help keep her safe while she is in Jackson as a way to repay Eric Northman for a favor. He takes her to Lou Pine's, a bar frequented by werewolves. When a biker named Gus tries to force himself on Sookie, Alcide has to jump in and rescue her. When Sookie tends his wounds after the fight at Lou Pine's, the two discuss Debbie. After Sookie receives a phone call from Bill, Alcide comforts Sookie after she is dumped via telephone. When Sookie wants to go to Debbie's engagement party at Lou Pine's, he refuses, but changes his mind when he finds out that Debbie is addicted to "V". When Sookie is accosted by Debbie, Alcide comes to her rescue. Debbie tells Alcide she's happier now then when she was with his "pussy pack." Sookie interjects that Alcide is there to save her and that seems to have an impact on Debbie. Eventually Cooter walks over but Debbie tells Cooter that he should let Alcide stay and watch, since that's the only way he'll understand and leave them alone. After Debbie's branding ceremony, while Coot is on the stage, he forces all the werewolves in the bar to start changing. Fearing for Sookie, Alcide warns her that they need to leave. The next day, Sookie wants Alcide to take her to meet Russell. Alcide refuses, but their squabbling is interrupted by Debbie, who has shown up to see Alcide. She says she's there to save his life. After Debbie leave, the two go to speak with Alcide's packmaster. The packmaster says there's nothing they can do, that Russell is ancient and has had weres working for him for centuries. He warns Alcide to "Obey" and leaves. After the two return to Alcide's apartment, Sookie is visited by Bill Compton who warns her that she is in danger and ask Alcide to take her away. Seconds later Russell and Cooter break in and Coot knocks out Alcide. The next morning Alcide enters Russell's estate in his wolf form to look for Sookie. He meets Tara Thornton, who was looking for a car for her escape with Sookie. After catching up with the scared Tara, the two realize they are on the same side. He and Tara take his truck to the "slave quarters" to get Sookie and Bill. Tara thinks Bill is dead but Sookie convinces them that he's still alive and she needs help moving him. As Alcide and Tara are helping Sookie, Debbie walks in with a gun. She and Alcide argue while Sookie and Tara watch on. Alcide tells Debbie that he knows she loved him at one point. She admits that she would have done anything for him but he wouldn't give her a baby. He apologizes but she says it is too late. They argue a bit more until Sookie screams and Tara tackles Debbie and pushes her against a wall. Debbie is disarmed and Alcide picks up the gun just as Cooter walks in. Cooter goes to attack Alcide but Alcide shoots him in the chest and then the head, killing Cooter right in front of Debbie. right|thumb|190px Debbie is distraught and enraged by Cooter's death. Alcide tells her that he had no choice but Debbie says he did and he decided to protect a "fangbanger" (Sookie). She advances on Alcide but he points the gun at her. Alcide tells Sookie and Tara to get Bill out to the truck. While they are busy, Debbie threatens to hunt Alcide down. Alcide tells her he believes her and then locks her inside the building with a deceased Cooter and the puddle of goo that was once Lorena Krasiki. Alcide and Tara get in the front of the truck while Sookie stays in the back with Bill. Alcide runs over a werewolf that was chasing the truck. A while after escaping the estate, Alcide tells Tara to breathe. Eventually they pull over so Alcide can take a leak and Tara checks on Sookie. They discover that Bill has nearly killed Sookie. They leave Bill behind and rush Sookie to a hospital. They wait around for news about her and the doctor eventually comes and tells them that Sookie's body has rejected the blood transfusion because she has no blood-type. Alcide is confused and states that everyone has a blood-type. Alcide stays with Tara at the hospital even after Lafayette and Jason arrive. He even waits around that night, while Bill is there. Alcide continues to look over Sookie, until he feels he is not needed any further. He tells her goodbye at her porch, and heated chemistry is seen between the two. He is only called back later, when Eric is in need for his assistance once again. Category:Character Biography